This invention is directed to a mat used for child development. More specifically, this invention is directed to a mat having a timing unit.
A “time-out” has become a popular disciplinary practice for adjusting child behavior. Typically, when a child misbehaves or throws a tantrum they are instructed to go to their room or a designated area to calm or affect their behavior. In other situations, children are instructed to do homework or read for a designated period of time. While timing devices are known, a need still exists for an entertaining and/or calming device that assists in affecting a child's development. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses these needs.